


Christmas Laziness

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Chores, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Parent-Child Relationship, lazy afternoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Post-Christmas dinner, Dee is enjoying not having to do anything at all.





	Christmas Laziness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 17: Mindless at anythingdrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Christmas, yuletide, the holiday season, that time of year when it was perfectly acceptable to eat so much you couldn’t move, then nap in front of the TV, letting mindless shows you’d never otherwise bother with wash over you as you waited for the game to start. It was like Thanksgiving in re-run. Dee loved this time of year with a passion; not just the decorations, and the gifts, and the kissing under the mistletoe, which if he had his way would be a year-round thing, but the fact that being as lazy as possible was actively encouraged. 

This was the life, he thought idly. He could stay slumped here on Ryo’s sofa forever and never want to move again. Why would he? His baby was leaning against him, dead to the world, as pleasantly stuffed with excellent food as Dee himself was, the TV was droning away providing soothing background noise, lulling him into his post-feast stupor… It was bliss.

There was no need to even think, never mind do anything. His brain could take a well-deserved break along with the rest of him. He worked it hard the rest of the year, making observations at crime scenes, putting together clues, questioning witnesses and interrogating suspects; it had earned a break, a chance to recharge, doing nothing more strenuous than disagreeing with the referee once the game started which… He squinted at his watch; still almost an hour to go.

“Why are we even watching this? It’s rubbish!” Bikky was sprawled on the floor, staring at the TV screen. The show, movie, whatever it was providing mindless so-called entertainment, had been on for more than half an hour, but it had taken this long for it to register enough for the boy to voice his disapproval.

“Don’t have to watch it if you don’t want to,” Dee said lazily, yawning. “Probably nothing better on any of the other channels though.” The afternoon of Christmas Day tended to be pretty dead TV-wise. Why bother putting anything really good on when hardly anybody would be awake enough to watch it?

“Yeah, but it’s boring and Carol won’t be here until just before the game.”

An idea slowly started to form in Dee’s fuzzy brain. He waited patiently for it to take shape. Ah!

“Want to earn yourself a quick twenty bucks?”

Bikky blinked at the TV several times before slowly turning his head. “What would I have to do?”

“Wash the dishes. Ryo need never know I’m payin’ ya to do it, you could let him think it was your idea to do something nice for him, which would make him happy too and score ya a few points.”

Dee could practically see the gears turning in Bikky’s mind. Half an hour of chores for twenty bucks, and Ryo in a good mood, against lying on the floor watching something stupid on TV.

“Okay, deal.”

Dee almost smirked. Oh yeah, that had to be the best idea he’d had all year!

The End


End file.
